


captive audience

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: (yet), Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Vinland Saga Manga Spoilers, past consensual underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Waking dreams.
Relationships: Mob/Atli (Vinland Saga), Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	captive audience

**Author's Note:**

> not too graphic, but this document is titled Atli Emotional Torture Porn so... that's what this is

"Look at that!" His brother's voice, full of wonder. "It's going in. You're taking it!" They were young, then, so young. There wasn't much more talk after that, not right away, but Atli always liked thinking of it like that. Taking his big brother inside him. Like being trusted with something.

It gets cold in the tent. They haven't thrown any blankets in there with him. Atli's glad of that during the day, when the air gets hot and he has to gasp for breath. He's told them everything he knows, or thinks he has. But they won't let him go, or kill him. They haven't broken his nose yet, either, when they kick him for asking, so he suspects he's an important prisoner. For now. He keeps asking. If they ever stop worrying he might choke on too much blood, he'll know his time's up.

He tries to swallow the blood, when he can. It fills his stomach a little. He thinks about his family less than he should. It hurts too much, and he's known for a long time that everyone comes back to the essentials once the hurt gets to be enough. Making the pain stop on your own body, whether you have to talk or beg or swallow or suck.

It's all stuff he knows. The basics. He's hurt people himself until they coughed up what he wanted, and then killed them anyway. It's just this time he was the one caught by surprise. At least Askeladd's band would kill your family alongside you, instead of leaving you worrying.

Not that he's interested in playing holier-than-thou at this stage; he really doesn't care about anyone he killed, even now he knows what they felt like. Just his own circle. It's all a man can be expected to spend his energy on. He misses his friends, who used to kill families till they all got killed themselves, and he misses his family, who will never know his friends, and he misses his brother. He doesn't know if his brother can miss him anymore. 

One afternoon they outlast everyone else in the lake, with a dangerous-looking thunderhead creeping up slowly until the other boys all flee back to the village. Both of them underwater with their eyes open, watching each other swim. Him giving up and surfacing first, of course, and his brother swimming right up under to surprise him with their first—and last—kiss on the lips, his reward for being the only boy who can almost match his big brother. When lightning strikes it must feel just like that kiss. Too dangerous to ever do again.

They head for a cave they know once they climb out. They're not fool enough to try hiding from a storm among the trees, and it's a good excuse to be alone a while longer. They don't fuck right then, they just look for a while, lying down on their own clothes, waiting for flashes of light to freeze the sight of each other behind their eyelids. Whole bodies for once, not having to stay half-clothed just in case. They've been _by_ this cave before, of course, but never inside until today. Atli's not sure why, exactly but maybe they knew it had to wait until today. Finally his brother sits up, and Atli moves his clothes so he can lie down in front of him.

He chokes, nearly gags, and only panic at the thought of his stomach getting more empty keeps him from vomiting. A punch in the midsection does the job anyway.

"Don't hit while I'm fucking it, you prick," the man in front of him says to the man behind, wiping his crotch off in disgust on the front of Atli's clothes. "Look what you've done."

"You didn't hear? He was about to puke on you. Gotta be punished for that." Pulling out, the man behind finishes with a grunt, Atli can't tell onto what, and locks the ankle cuffs back on. "It's just substitute pussy anyways, don't get so upset over it. They're setting something up so's we'll all get a chance at the real thing."

"About time. I'm getting sick of feeling beard up against my balls with this one."

Atli waits. He can always wait. Going days or even weeks as the brothers they look like to the world, until the itch starts up and he knows he can give his brother a certain look, even surrounded by all the others, and get a grin back that tells him he's getting fucked tonight. And the rest of the day perfectly ordinary until night comes and they can get somewhere alone. He can't tell if it's night right now or day. 

"Might be more fun up there if we took a few more teeth. What do you say?"

"Barely looser than his arse." A boot grinds into the back of his knee and he cries out. Not loud. He doesn't have the energy for loud these days. "You've been pretty well plundered back there, _rassragr_. The whole camp knows about that. You come here on some errand for whatever big strong man keeps you safe at night? Don't look like he's coming to get you."

"You're the perfect fit," his brother says, hands warm on his hips. "Don't fuss so much. I could go get virgin-tight if I wanted it. I've got you broken in right, that's all."

The flap of the tent closes and the cold comes and Atli knows night's fallen. His knee hurts, and that'll probably wake him up, but he curls into a ball as well as he can with his wrists and ankles cuffed, and waits to fall asleep. He has a feeling this won't be one that lets him dream. He hasn't had many of those lately.

"But I like swords," Torgrim says, wrinkling his nose. "Don't you?"

"Maybe there's a safer game for you," Atli says, holding the stick out of reach. He's not sure if they're children or men right now. Perhaps it's both.

"Swords are fun." Torgrim picks up another stick and steps away, holding it behind himself protectively. "Boys play swords. That's how it is."

"There must be a nice game somewhere that we could all play."

"I don't want a _nice_ game. And plus, I'm winning right now." Shooting a disappointed look back at him, his brother moves away faster than he can follow, and disappears from sight.

Even in the dream, Atli has to laugh at himself. There are always more sticks on the ground, more than anybody could ever hope to hide. Besides, it's true. Swords are fun. So long as you can keep winning.


End file.
